


Rendezvous

by Neyiea



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, female!Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With her so near he can't help but think of the hug she'd given him, the way her strong body had enveloped him for those few short seconds, and he's glad that the darkness makes it impossible to tell that his face goes red. </p>
<p>He's too old to be blushing like this, honestly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Lady Thorin is still the Queen of my Heart, and since I don't often see her paired with Bilbo I thought I'd give it a go.

The first thing he does, after they realize that the very large man who is sometimes a very large bear is not going to maim them, is slip outside and enjoy the novel sensation of feeling safe outdoors. Beorn has a massive garden; multiple flowerbeds laid out to provide close sources of nectar for his bees, and when Bilbo finds a bench he perches on the edge of it and just looks out at the sea of colour before him, bright against the quickly darkening sky. It's almost like being home.

"Feeling a bit nostalgic?" Bofur questions, settling beside him and lighting his pipe.

"A little." He admits. "I haven't seen a proper garden since Rivendell, and not only does that feels like ages ago, but they weren't like the ones back home."

"A proper garden," Bofur repeats with a grin, "I don't see how all that climbing ivy can constitute as a garden m'self, but I suppose you'd know better than me about such things, so I'll defer to your judgement."

"Thank you," Bilbo says dryly. "And it wasn't just ivy."

"Aye, there were statues for the ivy to grow onto." Bofur hands over his pipe and Bilbo takes it with a thankful nod. The smoke is bitter-sweet against his tongue, and he exhales it with a sigh before passing it back.

"May I join you?" A voice cuts in, and both he and Bofur start at the sound of it, turning to see Thorin standing beside them with her own pipe lit in her hand.

"Sure, the more the merrier," Bofur says with a smile, she nods gratefully and sits down beside him.

Bilbo and Bofur continue their muted conversation, which Thorin seems content to merely listen to, and when the dying embers of their pipes finally go out the three of them sit in silence, staring up at the night sky.

Then Thorin makes a noise in the back of her throat.

"You know what, I just remembered that Bombur asked me to be around to help oversee dinner prep." Bofur stands up, tucking his cooled pipe into a coat pocket. "He wants to make sure the dogs don't shed right onto our plates." He's off like a shot, as if he couldn't get away from them fast enough.

Bilbo's eyebrows furrow at his friend's odd behaviour, but his attention is snatched away when Thorin shifts along the bench, nudging closer to him.

With her so near he can't help but think of the hug she'd given him, the way her strong body had enveloped him for those few short seconds, and he's glad that the darkness makes it impossible to tell that his face goes red. He's too old to be blushing like this, honestly.

"It is a nice night, is it not?" She asks stiltedly, probably not used to making idle small talk.

"It is, indeed," he answers back calmly, glancing at her from the corner of his eye as she toys with her pipe before resolutely setting it down to her other side. She turns to face him, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"I have been told by some that star-gazing is considered a romantic pastime, though I cannot for the life of me understand why. Still, I suppose it is calming, to look up at the unchanging sky. Do your people share this notion as well?"

"Uh, well," he wonders why she'd bring up romance of all things, and then finds himself hoping it's because she's with him, "yes, I suppose. There's nothing quite like sitting out on a crisp autumn night, gazing up at the sky with someone while you're both huddled under a blanket."

She shifts closer, until their shoulders brush.

He's surprised with himself, that he works up enough nerve to kiss her.

It's just a faint brush of his lips on the corner of her smile, but she goes completely still against him and he backs away quickly, ashamed at having read the situation so wrongly.

"I'm sorry, I just thought--" Thorin stares at him blankly, bringing a hand up to linger at her mouth. "--Well it doesn't matter what I thought. It won't happen again, I promi-" He pauses when her fingers press against his lips to silence him, and he watches nervously as her smile returns, sharper than it had been before.

Predatory, almost.

Bilbo wonders if this is how a rabbit feels when it's face to face with a fox.

"I did not think you had it in you, Master Burglar, to steal a kiss from a Queen," she says before bending closer, her fingers dragging down from his lips to take hold of his chin. "Do it again."

He blinks, slowly processing that he'd been given permission to continue, as opposed to the slightly more gruesome outcome he'd been expecting, and a smile tugs at his own lips when it finally sinks in.

"As you wish, your grace." He leans in, and this time he doesn't worry about being overly chaste.

Bilbo threads his hands through Thorin's hair as their lips continue to slide against each other's, Thorin's eyes fluttering open and shut periodically, as if assuring herself that Bilbo isn't about to do anything stupid, like pull away. Her arms wind around his shoulders and reel him in until they're pressed right up against each other.

The short hairs of Thorin's beard brush against Bilbo's face, a sensation that is new but not entirely unpleasant, and one of his hands untangles itself from her locks to cup her jaw as he laps at her mouth, his thumb lazily drawing circles against her. Thorin surges towards him, their teeth clacking for a brief, painful moment before she draws her tongue hard against the seem of his lips, coercing them to part before pressing inside.

Bilbo lets her take control of the kiss without any fuss, he rather enjoys it to be honest, letting Thorin do whatever she wishes with him. Her hands bury in his curls and her short nails scratch against his scalp as she licks into his mouth like she wants to memorize the taste of him.

They only pull away from each other when they hear cheery whistling coming closer, and they barely have time to make themselves presentable before Bofur steps into view, informing them that dinner is ready.

"We will be there shortly, Master Baggins and I have something to discuss."

Bofur nods and turns away, humming under his breath as he makes his way back into the house. Once he's out of sight Thorin turns to him, her half open eyes gleaming in the moonlight.

"I was once told that Hobbits were remarkably light on their feet, is this true, Bilbo?"

"Well, I suppose so." He answers, not entirely sure why she's asking.

Thorin smirks and stretches against him, leaning down to whisper in his ear. "You will have no problem, then, with sneaking into my room later so that we might continue." 

Bilbo's pulse, which had finally settled down to a respectable speed, jolts at her suggestive tone.

"Oh, no problem," his tongue darts out to moisten his bottom lip, and Thorin watches the motion intently, "no problem at all."

She grins sharply again, and runs a finger under his chin while murmuring something roughly in her guttural mother-tongue. A shiver runs down his spine.

"I look forward to it," she whispers before she gracefully turns away and starts walking to the house, looking as though a late-night rendezvous is the last thing on her mind.

Bilbo can only hope that he can keep the same grade of composure until everyone else has fallen asleep. 

And when they are asleep...

Well, he'll have a chance to prove he's skilled at more than just walking quietly.


End file.
